Season 1-2 Comparison's
The Season 1-2 Comparisons are The Sleepover Club's differences in what sort of way the girls inspire by who and what they want to be in the future world. It is mentioned that the girls choose an occupation of job when they are older in their life, but some have managed their strengths and/or weaknesses they have throughout the TV series. The girls are also inspired by each other from the first season in Queensland to the second season in Western Australia. Season One *Francesca "Frankie" Thomas - As the leader of The Sleepover Club in the first season, she wants to be an actress when she is older. At sixteen years of age, her father gets a job promotion and moves the family to Western Australia where she meets her cousin, Charlotte "Charlie" Anderson. Also, Frankie's best friend is Kendra "Kenny" Tam. *Rosie Cartwright - She's an aspiring writer and a journalist, but wants to take her father's way to become a good journalist on television as he is one of these. She was the last girl to join the SOC in season one's episode two of Scary Movie. She later inspires Brooke Webster in the second season of The Sleepover Club. *Felicity "Fliss" Sidebotham - Fliss likes to be a fashion enthusiast when she's older and is the best friend of Lyndz. She later inspires Tayla Kane in the second season of The Sleepover Club. *Kendra "Kenny" Tam - She's the sporty member of the group. When she's older, she wants to manage Manchester United Football Club and did take part in many physical educational sports from soccer to athletics and swimming as seen in the tenth episode, Swim Carnival. She's a best friend of Frankie. *Lyndsey "Lyndz" Collins - Lyndz likes animals and wants to run a horse running school when she gets older as she is an avid rider. This had been mentioned in one episode and is the best friend of Fliss. She later inspires Jessica "Jess" Philips in the second season of The Sleepover Club. Season Two *Charlotte "Charlie" Anderson - As the leader of The Sleepover Club in the second season, she wants to be a journalist the same as Rosie to take her father's way as he is one of their journalists. She is a best friend of Maddy since Kindergarten and Frankie is her cousin, moving to Western Australia when her father gets a job promotion. *Brooke Webster - Brooke likes animals, enjoys photography and has knowledge of using computers. She is a best friend of Jess and inspired by Rosie from Season One. *Tayla Kane - Tayla like to be a fashion enthusiast when she's older the same way as Fliss. She was inspired by her counterpart, Fliss from Season One. *Madeline "Maddy" Leigh - She likes basketball, surfing and science. Maddy is a best friend of Charlie and inspired by Kenny of Season One. Maddy is always the one wanting to win sports whenever she wants to play. *Jessica "Jess" Philips - She is the best of doing art and being an artist when she's older. Her best friend is Brooke and is inspired by Lyndz of Season One.